


Music is the Best Medicine

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet gesture made Gabriel’s stomach do things and his heart feel things, and he was brought back to the thought that’d been plaguing him for awhile.</p><p>I want to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is the Best Medicine

_He thinks I’m a monster_. _He’s going to run._ Gabriel thought, clutching his mask tightly in his right hand.

But as the skin peeled off his face and flesh and blood fell to the ground and dispersed into shadow, all Lúcio could do was _watch_.

He was shaking, Gabriel could tell, and he readied himself for the inevitable. Rejection was always… hard for him to handle, but it would be even worse this time. Over the months, he had grown fond of Lúcio and had, inadvertently, started to trust him. As soon as Lúcio had caught his breath and gathered his wits, he would bolt out of the alleyway and into the night, leaving Gabriel alone with his poisonous thoughts and cursed flesh.

“I-it—” Lúcio’s voice wavered and he licked his lips, looking down at the stones underneath his feet. Gabriel hadn’t thought there would be any parting words. They probably wouldn’t be pleasant ones. “It hurts, doesn’t it? All the time?”

Strange. He hadn’t expected a question. Red eyes disappeared behind dark-skinned lids. “It does. I’ve gotten used to it,” Gabriel said. He kept his eyes closed. He could only take so much of Lúcio’s expression.

“And you’ve been quiet this whole time?” Lúcio said, a bit of edge to his voice. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked down to see that shock and confusion had been replaced by anger. Lúcio was angry with him. “Why didn’t you show me sooner?”

Gabriel laughed, a rough, low sound. A bit of shadow slipped from his mouth and into the night air. “I was afraid you’d—”

“That I’d what? _Leave_?” Lúcio sounded offended that Gabriel would even _entertain_ that thought. “Why would you ever think that? After all we’ve been through, I—” Lúcio’s voice cracked and Gabriel closed the distance between them in record speed. His cracked, dry fingers gingerly touched Lúcio’s cheek, and he rubbed his thumb against the smooth, dark skin. There was such a stark contrast between the two complexions.

“ _Shh_ ,” he whispered. Lúcio lifted a hand and gripped Gabriel’s wrist. The cursed man took in a breath at the touch, but kept his focus on Lúcio’s eyes and making _sure_ that no tears spilled from them. “Forgive me.”

Lúcio said nothing. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He placed a kiss on Gabriel’s wrist.

The sweet gesture made Gabriel’s stomach do things and his heart _feel_ things, and he was brought back to the thought that’d been plaguing him for awhile.

 _I want to kiss him_.

“You’ve been suffering alone all this time...” Lúcio said, opening his eyes.

Gabriel said nothing because Lúcio was absolutely right.

There was no reason to remove the mask. He didn’t need to eat. He took his energy from the life essence of others. He’d looked at himself in the mirror once years ago. That had been the first and last time. Colleagues that were actually brave enough to approach him asked. Silence was the best answer.

But aside from the obvious problems, the shadows, the rapid decaying and regeneration of his body, and the color of his eyes, there was _more_ pain. More mental and emotional. The constant reminder that he was a monstrosity. The futile effort to be something more, something different.

The pain Gabriel felt whenever he looked at Lúcio and  _wished_ that he could be normal for his sake.

When he refocused on the present, Lúcio was digging in the pocket of his grey track pants for something. He took his hand away from Gabriel’s wrist, but the shadow kept his on Lúcio’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked. He knew there wasn’t a weapon in Lúcio’s pocket or anything like that. He’d stopped worrying about that kind of thing months ago.

Lúcio pulled out a small device and a pair of earbuds. He quickly untangled the long cord and held the left earbud out for Gabriel to take. “I’m going to heal you.”

Slowly, Gabriel took the earbud from the musician and held it awkwardly between his thumb and forefinger. He hadn’t thought of that. Could that… work?

Lúcio seemed to think so. He took the right earbud, placed it in his own ear, and started to tamper with the small device. Gabriel could tell from where he was that the small rectangle Lúcio held in his hands was more complicated than it looked. The musician pressed buttons, used his thumb to turn something and squinted his eyes to get a better look at the screen.

Gabriel lifted the earbud he had into his ear, ignoring the flakiness of his skin and the smidgen of blood that was on his finger now. Lúcio would need to throw the earbuds away afterwards.

Though he trusted Lúcio, Gabriel was a bit apprehensive. The last time someone had told him that they’d heal him, that he’d be fine, he’d turned into a _monster._

But... Lúcio was different. Maybe he could fix her mistake.

A pleasant melody began to play, and Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on it. If he hadn’t been so wary of disgusting Lúcio with his grotesque face, he would’ve leaned closer to him, but he kept his distance. The musician appeared too distracted to notice, anyhow. The music he heard eased its way through his body. The dulcet sounds played around in his mind, bringing him visions of golden strings of light. There was one, then two, and then several more, flowing and moving against one another to the flow of the music.

It was doing _something_ , he knew, but it was happening very slowly. The blood dripping down his face began to trickle until it, eventually, came to a stop. The seconds passed by and no pieces of skin fell to the ground only to fade away. He lifted his hand and stared. The flaky, dry skin he had been accustomed to had been replaced by something soft and healthy. His curled his hand and touched his fingers together, feeling a sense of familiarity.

 _It used to feel like this_ , he thought. _Years_ ago.

Gabriel was... shocked, to say the least. He had no idea that Lúcio’s music was so powerful and sincere.

“That’s about as good as I can get it,” Lúcio said, looking disappointed with himself. “If I had the rest of my gear, I could do better but—” He stopped mid-sentence. He looked up at Gabriel’s face. The shadow stared back, relying on Lúcio’s expression to tell him how he looked. There must’ve been improvement because Lúcio pocketed his device and reached up to cup his cheeks. “It’s working,” Lúcio whispered, like he was having a hard time believing it himself.

The touch was warm and welcome and satisfying. Gabriel lost himself in it. He closed his eyes and reveled in the softness of Lúcio’s hands, the feeling of Lúcio’s thumb pressed against his bottom lip. Before Gabriel could help himself, he kissed the pad of Lúcio’s thumb. The soft laughter that came from the musician made Gabriel’s knees weak.

He wanted to stay like that forever. In the alleyway with Lúcio and his soothing music.

Lúcio pushed himself off the brick wall he was leaning against and moved closer. Gabriel’s heart hammered in his chest. He dropped his mask to the ground and his hands found their way to Lúcio’s hips. His fingers dug into Lúcio’s soft, dark skin and he pulled them closer together, their chests touching.

Lúcio gasped.

Gabriel shuddered.

“I want to kiss you,” Gabriel asked, finally saying the words that had been on his mind for so long. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Lúcio answered immediately. “ _Please_.”

Gabriel leaned down while Lúcio stood on the balls of his feet. Their eyes closed, their lips touched and the feeling that immediately coursed through Gabriel’s body was indescribable. He’d never felt something so electric and _real_. Lúcio’s lips were as soft and intoxicating as he’d imagined. His hands skimmed Lúcio’s sides, hiking up the black v-neck shirt the musician was wearing. Lúcio moaned into the kiss and a shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine.

He wanted more, he realized. A kiss was just the start.

Just as he was about to run his tongue along Lúcio’s bottom lip and deepen the kiss, something went wrong. Gabriel couldn’t recall what it was at first, the first kiss he had in years succeeding in distracting him making him dizzy, but he soon remembered.

His skin started to flake and the blood began to drip. The earbud was still in his ear, but it wasn’t enough. Gabriel should’ve known. His body would always repair itself, only to destroy what it had healed just moments later. Lúcio’s music sped up the process of regeneration, but it couldn’t completely stop the eventual decay.

Before Lúcio tasted his blood or the skin of his lips peeled off, Gabriel removed his hands and stepped back, the earbud falling from his ear. Lúcio stumbled but caught himself before he fell. He started to follow Gabriel but stopped short when he saw what was happening. Gabriel watched as the realization hit him and his heart ached.

“Doesn’t last that long, huh?” Lúcio said solemnly. He beckoned Gabriel back over and the shadow took the steps needed to stand in front of Lúcio again. Well, it was more like he  _loomed_ over him with how short Lúcio was.

“Here. I think I can keep it up for about… two minutes before the decay kicks in,” Lúcio said, handing Gabriel his earbud back.

Gabriel was surprised that Lúcio wanted to try again, but he had no objections himself. The two minutes he had been completely healed and _whole_ had been heaven. Kissing Lúcio had been something on a completely different level. It had only lasted a moment, but so many thoughts and feelings had been packed into that small amount of time. It was something Gabriel needed, something he _had_ to experience again and again and he never wanted that want, that _need_ to be sated.  

Gabriel took the earbud with less hesitation than before and placed it in his ear. He kept his hands to his sides, though he wanted nothing more than to feel the skin of Lúcio’s hips against his fingers again. He was a patient man. He could wait. Though not for long.

The music started again, mellow and comforting in his ear. Gabriel thought, as the song continued into the chorus, that it was healing more than just his body. It was very faint and subtle, but his heart didn’t feel as heavy as it usually did. The anguish and bitterness from his past, the antipathy for what he was, it felt more like a dull ache than the overwhelming pulse that it normally was.

Lúcio gripped the sides of his jacket and pulled him close, wanting his attention. “Feels good?” he asked, smiling up at him. Gabriel’s eyes were drawn to his lips and he recalled the feel of them pressed against his own. How smooth and thick they were.

“Very,” Gabriel replied. He eased his leg between both of Lúcio’s and stepped forward until he was pressed against the brick wall again. Once the skin on his fingers was fresh and tight, he moved his arms and wrapped them about Lúcio’s waist. He had to lean down a bit due to Lúcio’s height, but the pain in his neck was worth it when he started to gently kiss Lúcio’s jaw.

“A-ahh,” Lúcio panted, moving his own arms and wrapping them around Gabriel’s neck. The action tugged the hood of his jacket down a bit, but Gabriel was too focused on the sounds Lúcio made to care. He trailed kiss after kiss along Lúcio’s jaw and chin, the facial hair he felt tickling his lips. He slowly made his way to Lúcio’s lips. Gabriel’s hot breath ghosted over them and he felt Lúcio shiver in his arms.

“If you don’t hurry up,” Lúcio breathed, his expression dazed but annoyed, “I’m gonna kick you in the shin.”

Gabriel held back a laugh. “Because that’s as high as you can rea—” He stopped mid-sentence and grunted because Lúcio had _actually_ raised his foot and kicked him. Gabriel stumbled, red eyes blinking in surprise before he quickly straightened himself again. Lúcio was even more impatient than he was.

Smiling despite the mild abuse he suffered, Gabriel decided to oblige his lover’s request and kiss him. It started off the same as the first; gentle, sweet and tender. Lúcio’s tongue ran tentatively along Gabriel’s bottom lip, the shadow closing his eyes and moaning as he opened his mouth.

The feeling of Lúcio’s wet, warm tongue against his own aroused him and his hands moved from Lúcio’s waist back to his hips. As their kiss deepened and intensified, Lúcio pulled him as close as he possibly could. Gabriel moved his hands underneath Lúcio’s shirt and rubbed at the hard muscles of his abdomen, shaking at the warm feeling of his dark skin.

Lúcio pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to catch his breath before he plunged back in for another. Gabriel mirrored his eagerness and passion, hands continuing upward until his thumb flicked against Lúcio’s nipple.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Lúcio hissed, pulling away from their kiss to breathe heavily. Gabriel kept their faces close, pressing their foreheads together. He wanted to get drunk off of Lúcio’s sounds of pleasure. To hear them again and again until they were ingrained into his mind. He rubbed his thumb against Lúcio’s nipple again and the musician squirmed against him, moving his hands from around Gabriel’s neck to his cheeks.

Lúcio’s thumbs traced the lines of his eyebrows and he closed his eyes. Soon, he felt fingers along his lips, rubbing gently over his eyelids, and caressing the side of his face. The sweet gesture made Gabriel feel precious in Lúcio’s eyes. It had been so long since someone had touched his face and Lúcio kept doing it. Unafraid and curious and innocent. Gabriel sighed and kissed Lúcio’s wrist. He didn’t deserve such treatment.

“Gabriel,” Lúcio said softly, the name rolling off his tongue easily. “ _I'm hard_.”

It was astounding what two words could do a man. Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and they locked with Lúcio’s, the musician wearing a playful expression. Letting his lust drive his actions, Gabriel moved his hands down to Lúcio’s thighs and picked him up easily. Lúcio reacted comically, laughing and quickly wrapping his arms back around Gabriel’s neck.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Gabriel whispered hautily, though he was afraid the coarseness of his voice ruined any chance of getting the effect he wanted. Lúcio followed his instructions, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s waist and squeezing him tightly.

Gabriel felt just how hard Lúcio was then. He’d seen it before, Lúcio’s cock. He hadn’t had the pleasure of tasting it or feeling it inside him, but he had stroked it many times before, the looks of pleasure Lúcio had made forever etched into his brain. With his own arousal pressed tight against his pants, Gabriel wanted to go further. He wanted to get on his knees and taste Lúcio. To feel his girth in his mouth and please him in a new way.

But a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that there was no time for that. His two minutes were nearly up and he’d have to pull himself away once again.

It was unfair, but Gabriel was grateful that he could feel such frustration in the first place.

The familiar agony of decay crept in and Gabriel cursed under his breath. Lúcio stared at him, confused as to why they stopped until the first patch of skin started to chip away.

“ _Shit_ , I-I’m sorry,” Lúcio said, looking remorseful. “I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s not your fault,” Gabriel insisted, though he did look away from the musician. He turned his face to side, wanting his hood to obscure his hideous face from Lúcio’s view. To Gabriel’s immediate confusion and surprise, Lúcio cupped his face for the third time, turning his head back to look at him.

“Don’t do that,” Lúcio said, his fingers steady and sure. “Don’t hide from me.”

Gabriel looked away from the stones under their feet to look at Lúcio, cursed red eyes staring into brown beautiful ones. Lúcio watched as the decay worsened, a decent chunk of Gabriel’s cheek falling off and dispersing between them into a wisp of darkness. Lúcio continued to stare, unshaken and determined.

It was amazing and Gabriel couldn’t believe that he had found someone so accepting and genuine.

“I’m… sorry,” Gabriel said, and he meant it for so many things. He couldn’t express them all. He couldn’t put his thoughts into words and tell Lúcio exactly what he meant.

Lúcio smiled. “No worries,” he said. “I’m just glad you showed me.”

So was Gabriel. He had one person that he could show himself to. He didn’t have to hide away and distance himself, and that was something he hadn’t been able to do for a very long time.

“I can make it last longer,” Lúcio said, stirring him from his thoughts. “I’ll have to write somethin’ new, but I can.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You don’t have—”

“I _want_ to,” Lúcio interrupted, eyebrows furrowing. “It’ll work. Trust me. I’ll have it ready when we meet next.”

Oh, no. He had completely forgotten to tell Lúcio about his assignment in Dorado. It was quite a long way from Gibraltar. He wouldn’t be able to sneak off into the night and come and meet him as he’d been able to tonight. “In… two weeks,” Gabriel said. He looked away, already knowing how his lover was going to react.

“ _Two_? That long?” Lúcio said, looking more annoyed than anything. “We only met once this week!”

“I know,” Gabriel said. He felt like an ass, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He rubbed his thumb along Lúcio’s thigh, wanting to relax him. “After that I’ll be close. I’ll come as often as I can.”

Lúcio was pouting, and Gabriel did feel bad about the situation, but the way the musicians lip was poking out of his mouth was cute. “... Fine. I’ll have your song ready by then,” he said.

Glad that Lúcio wasn’t too upset, Gabriel leaned forward and placed a shadowy kiss on his cheek. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, though he was certain that the dead skin on his lips couldn’t have felt good. Lúcio smiled lazily and gingerly touched the spot on his cheek, unbothered. He was blushing, Gabriel knew.

They had been in the alleyway for hours, talking and getting reaquainted long before Gabriel had decided to go ahead with his plan to remove his mask. The sky was changing colors from a dark obsidian  to a pale blue. Their time together was reaching its end.

“I need to go,” Gabriel said. He started to release the hold he had on Lúcio’s thighs. The shorter man understood what he was doing, moving his legs accordingly so that he could stand on his own. Gabriel removed the earbud as well and returned it, Lúcio taking it gently and holding it.

“Okay,” Lúcio said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Gabriel gathered his gloves that were sitting on a crate nearby, quickly putting them on and then reaching down to grab his mask. Before he put it on, he gazed at Lúcio once more. He took in his hair, his clothing and his face, committing the image to memory. It would be all he had while he was away.

Lúcio’s smile faltered as Gabriel covered his face, but he said nothing. He didn’t have to.

“I’ll let you know when I’m back,” Gabriel said, and Lúcio nodded, his smile completely gone. He hated this part. It was always hard to leave. He lifted a gloved hand and stroked Lúcio’s cheek, taking care to not scratch him with the metal claw.

“See ya,” Lúcio said, and he managed to smile, but just barely. It was enough. That was all Gabriel needed to see.

Gabriel raised his arms and shifted into nothing but shadows and darkness. He floated toward Lúcio, circling around his legs and feet before drifting off into the pastel morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this rarepair gives me life and I wrote something for it. I wanna write more about these two... doing things. Hot, sexy things. With each other.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about these fucks having sweaty, hot sex on the floor, hmu at http://largeese.tumblr.com/
> 
> don't... think too hard about the url.


End file.
